User talk:Chrismh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bratzillaz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nevrabratz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nevrabratz (Talk) 08:04, August 18, 2012 Hello there :) I want to start off by saying, that is not unusual at all and actually I could use some help! School started back up a few weeks ago, so I've only had a chance to edit Yasmina and make the banner. I would really appericiate some help on this wikia. I'm very new to running one on my own and have been so busy, I haven't done much. So, of course I'll add you as an admin! It's really sweet of you to volunteer. Thank you so much for doing so! But, sadly, this good news comes with bad news. I might not be on much to help you run things until, possibly, September. With school, my job, and moving across town in just a few days, running a wikia has been the least of my priorties. I hope you understand. And I'm sorry to leave you with a lot to do. If you need help and know of any people who would like to help you out while I'm gone, I will let them be an admin too. Thanks for doing this and I wish you luck while I'm gone. I'll be back to help shortly! Bye... for now. ♥ Thanks for all your hard work. The site looks wonderful! :) Sorry for my long absence but I am back from my break. Nevrabratz (talk) 05:54, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Hello there! i'm a HUGE fan of the bratzillaz (i already have Jade and her fashion pack). I don't mean to bother you, but with this Wiki being so new and all, I was wondering if you needed any help, Admin wise? I could keep pages organized, or keep comments clean (once people start posting them), or find new information, if you needed any help. I have recently found out you also founded Novi stars wiki, so if you need any help over there, i'd also be glad to help. I don't have to be an Admin, i was just wondering if you needed more. Please reply soon! Usababe :D (talk) 22:04, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your help! And yes, I would love to be an admin on Novi Stars wiki! Are there any other Admins there?Usababe :D (talk) 23:53, August 26, 2012 (UTC) thank you! thank you so much! I will be very responsible with this and help spread the word!!!!!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!Usababe :D (talk) 00:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm sooooo sorry! Ally (NevraBratz) is a friend of mine on tumblr and she said I could help out with the wikia and edit whatever I wanted since she doesn't have time for it anymore. So I just assumed I could freely edit because she said nothing about another admin and to be honest this is my first time being an admin. Usually I'm just an editor so I'm pretty new to this. If you want I can change everything back to how it was before I edited and next time I decide to make any major changes, I will discuss it with you first. ◕‿◕ Fyeahspectra (talk) 00:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) YAY :D Thanks for understanding and we'll get a long just fine. You seem nice too plus we have common intrests like Bratzillaz ツ Now speaking of major decisions, I was thinking we could add badges to reward each user in the future. Like awarding them for adding a photo to an article or making their first edit on a page and so fourth. What do you think? x3 sounds like a plan to me. I'm used to badges and stuff, and I know how to decorate them too if we wanna :3 to make them more unique. Chrismh (talk) 00:00, August 30, 2012 (UTC) That's awesome! We should do that so it'd be more unique. Btw sorry for the late reply. My internet was out all week :( Fyeahspectra (talk) 09:23, September 6, 2012 (UTC) New Admin? Hey Chris! Nice to talk to you again too ^.^ Soooo I wanted to ask what do you think about adding a new admin? Her name is Yasmin12345 and she's very active on the wiki. I wanted to see what you and Annie thought before adding her to the admins. Please write back soon! Bye♥ --Nevrabratz (talk) 23:46, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to make sure and that's alright I understand. :) --Nevrabratz 21:09, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chris, There is this active user, Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD. I told her I might make her an admin, so I want to know your opinion. She's really nice. So what do you say? I need to tell you this, There is this new blocked user, a wikia contributor. He/she was being rude to others, so I blocked him/her. The expiry date is Nov. 11, 2050 at midnight. Just wanted to say. Yasmin12345 (talk) 18:01, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Yasmin12345